The objectives of the program are to coordinate and increase the input of the School of Dentistry into the Cancer Program in the University of Alabama University Hospital. Areas of input have been identified as education, detection and screening, therapy and rehabilitation. Presently, the education program is funded and functioning. No funds exist, however, for oral care of cancer patients or for prosthetic rehabilitation. The dental school presently partially donates some of these services, but because of the budgetary constraints, cannot provide comprehensive care. Proposed chemotherapy protocols by hematology and head and neck surgery will require this strict oral hygiene to prevent sepsis. We propose to coordinate our screening and detection services, add a hygienist and general dentist to the staff whose sole responsibility will be to care for this particular group of patients and to solidify and expand our capabilities in maxillofacial prosthodontics. The program will insure dental support for clinical trials in cancer therapy, provide opportunities of education and research, guarantee necessary dental therapy to cancer patients and insure rehabilitation.